Not all dreams are illusion
by Strange Music
Summary: And attempt of Stockwell to get rid of Frankie and Murdock doesn't really work. Or maybe works only to well. SLASH!


!!!Warning...there are still typos in there. I tried to get them all   
but I am a girl without a spellchecker at the moment so there   
might be a few left. If you are someone that doesn't read a story   
because of mistakes you better wait for the repost.   
  
  
Second Warning...this story contains a gay or in other words  
homosexual relationship.   
  
Do not like.  
  
Do NOT read  
  
Makes us both much happier.  
  
And third but not last  
  
Thanks so much Emma for your suggestion and your mail!! They were both great!  
  
Title: Not all dreams are illusion  
Author: Strange Music  
Fandom: The A-Team  
Pairing: Murdock/male (it is someone of the Team but I leave it   
open to who it is. Like to surprise people) and Amy/OFC  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: And attempt of Stockwell to get rid of Frankie and   
Murdock doesn't really work. Or maybe works only to well.  
Email: Strange_music@hotmail.com  
Series/Sequel: Can't say at the moment. There are no current   
ideas but as everything in life that might change.   
Web Page: Still working...or better still offline.   
Disclaimer: Do not own any of the team or the people that help   
them (or don't help them) they all belong to Stephen J. Channel  
Warnings: I might sent a warning because of unconventional   
pairing ahead ;) Especially People at A-Slash might proceed   
with caution. Don't want to find myself being hunted down the   
VA Corridors ;)  
  
So have fun and hopefully enjoy it.  
  
Not all dreams are illusion  
By Strange Music  
  
Murdock knew that something was wrong the second he stepped   
inside the house that the team had lived in ever since they had   
started *working* for Stockwell. If it wasn't for the tense   
features they all carried. Then it would have been for the frown   
that Hannibal wore.   
Or for the fear that was in Frankie's face when he looked at the   
rest of the team.   
  
They hadn't seen him yet.  
  
"Since when Frankie?" it was Face who was apparently the   
calmest of them.  
  
"Since when what?" he knew that it was time to step in.   
  
What he didn't expect was the look of unadulterated relieve on   
Frankie's face.   
  
"Murdock!"  
  
"Murdock...what is going on here" it was B.A. that talked over   
Frankie.  
  
"Calm down B.A." looking around "actually calm down all of   
you."  
  
When the tension seemed to be gone a bit more be continued   
"And now what happened."  
  
There wasn't any answer just a few pictures that Hannibal held   
out to him.  
  
And when he took them in his hands he didn't know for a   
moment whether or not to laugh or to shout.  
  
He looked aver to Frankie "Stockwell?"  
  
Frankie only nodded.  
  
He looked through them. And if he wouldn't have actually know   
the story behind them he assumed that he would have caught the   
same conclusion as seemingly the rest of the Team had.   
  
One showed him and Frankie joking around they heads close   
together.  
  
One shown him as he brushed his hand over Frankie's cheek.   
Looking like a lover's touch what had only been him cleaning   
some ice-cream away.  
  
One where Frankie was leaning back in Murdock's arms. Playful   
wrestling pictures just in the right moment to make it look like a   
lovers embrace.  
  
And last but not least. The one where Murdock kissed Frankie.   
You couldn't see the air that had been between their lips. Or the   
girls that they where teasing.  
  
"What happened here Captain?" it was Hannibal again   
seemingly waiting for an answer.  
  
"Nothing. They are fake." That was all he state before handing   
back the pictures to Hannibal.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"That was all?" Frankie didn't seemed to be so happy about   
Hannibal's acceptance of Murdock's statement. "I felt like I was   
talking for my life here and all he needed to say was that it   
wasn't true. That's not fair Johnny!" he left the room without a   
gaze back.  
  
Murdock wanted to follow him. He and Frankie had slowly   
started to become friends in the last time. But he knew that first   
he had to make things clear with the team.   
  
"So any of you three to tell me what this is supposed to be   
about." He looked at them "and exactly why were you all so   
upset."  
  
"It was just that we thought that.....okay. We were upset about   
Stockwell and thought that Frankie had helped him in some   
way. But as you didn't seemed to be upset we knew that it was   
just Stockwell yanking our chain again."  
  
Murdock nodded "I thought that it wasn't what was on the   
picture. For that I know you all to well."  
  
"You know that it wouldn't be a problem if you where lover?"   
Face threw in.  
  
"Yes Face" Murdock smiled grateful "but we aren't."  
  
And with this the conversation turned to other topics.  
  
He thought it to be finished but it was only three days later that   
the same pictures made their life difficult again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was the morning of the third days. That the ringing of the   
phone woke Murdock out of his sleep. Stretching over he turned   
of the alarm clock that would otherwise had gone of only a few   
minutes later anyway.   
  
Only barley making out the phone with his sleepy eyes he   
reached out an picked up the receiver.  
  
"H.M. Murdock cryogenic department. Sleep where no one will   
wake you. Please take a number and state it after the sound.   
Hiiiiiiissssssssss."  
  
"Murdock this is Amy and I know you are on the phone."  
  
He could hear the laughter in her voice and he felt his own smile   
appear. "You know me too well kid." Sitting up against the bed   
he calculated how much time he would have before he would be   
late for work. And then calculated if the job was really worth the   
worry. As he was still deciding he continued the conversation   
"How are you? How is the job. How is life"   
  
"Great and Great and Perfect." She was really sounding happy   
"But I am not calling about me. I am calling about you. Tell me   
I am not the first with congratulation."  
  
He sat up...a lot more awaken now.  
  
Rubbing his eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The pictures....I got them and I an happy that you found   
someone to share you life with."  
  
That was all it took. After that he was wide awaken now.   
  
"Amy listen kid. If you are talking about what I think you are   
talking. Then I don't think that this is wise if we continue this   
conversation over the phone."  
  
Stunned silence about the direction that the conversation had   
taken was all that greeted him.   
  
"You still live where you where the last time we met?"  
  
"Yes...Murdock what is going on?"  
  
"I tell you then."  
  
Telling her that the phone was bugged wouldn't be a clever   
draw.  
  
She was seemingly surprised about his change in conversation.   
But as all that known him over the years accepted it without any   
question.  
  
"All right Murdock."  
  
"Bye Amy."  
  
"Bye...Murdock...see you."  
  
He sat up in his bed. Once more contemplating how much he   
truly valued his job at the shopping center. The money was   
passable but it somehow squeaked him to have a 20 year old   
telling him what to do. Especially if this 20 years old thought he   
was god himself coming down to earth.  
  
But actually that wasn't important now. Important was to find   
out more about theses picture. What Stockwell took them for.   
And what he planned to accomplish with them.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Frankie looked surprised to see him at this time of the day.  
  
Maybe it was that normally he arrived later at the house.  
  
Or that that it was that he normally didn't arrived without a   
reason or a phone call.  
  
Or maybe it was because he was looking at Frankie through his   
window.   
  
He knocked again as Frankie was still blinking at him tired.  
  
Civilian...Murdock smiled as he looked at him. He knew that the   
rest of the Team would probably react differently if he should   
arrived at their window. Probably that was also the reason why   
he didn't do it again after the first time. As much as he wanted to   
get back Face for all the years that he had appeared at his   
windows in the VA at variable hours of the night or dawn. As   
little did he plan on almost falling from the second floor window   
that Face now lived in.   
  
He knocked again.  
  
"Open up Franks.."  
  
On this he finally stood up and opened the window for Murdock   
to slip in. Just as the same was about to regret not wearing   
anything more than a T-Shirt under his jacket.   
  
"Murdock....what are you doing here...at this hour of the   
Morning?"  
  
"Frankie it is 9 o'clock. Hardly and early hour by far."  
  
Holding up a hand to mask up his yawn Frankie looked at   
Murdock "Not if you went to bed at 6:00 o'clock. But I assume   
that you are not here just to say *Hi*"  
  
"As much as I wished that it wasn't so I have to say that it isn't."   
  
Sinking back Frankie seemed to brace himself for bad the news   
that he knew would follow.  
  
"I got a phone call today. Actually it were two."  
  
"Nothing good I guess?"  
  
"Well the first one was. A friend of mine calling...she was   
congratulating me.."  
  
Frankie looked confused for a moment "For what did she" then   
it dawned on him quickly "Oh shit!"  
  
"Yes...seems like Uncle Hunt sent our snapshots to more than   
just the Team."  
  
"In danger of repeating myself.....Shit" he rubbed his hands in   
front of his face. Like Murdock today he didn't seemed to be   
tired at all anymore.   
  
"You know why Murdock?"  
  
"So far I can only guess." And it was true. He knew why   
Stockwell would like to see him out of the Team. Too bad that   
he had counted on the Team being homophobic when they   
weren't. Because he knew that this was what he had tried to   
accomplish with the picture. Murdock knew that Stockwell   
didn't like him for a lot of things. Especially the fact that   
Murdock knew more about him that Stockwell liked. And the   
fact that Murdock actually as the only one of the team seemed to   
be able to yank Stockwell's chain. Something not many people   
knew how to do. He knew that these where pretty good reason.   
But for Frankie he could only assume. Probably Stockwell   
thought Frankie use for him was no longer present. He couldn't   
take him as traitor anymore because Frankie knew that   
Stockwell couldn't harm him as long as he had the Team as his   
backup.   
  
This would have been a great way to get rid of both of them.   
Without having the team at his back and without loosing the   
Team with them.  
  
And all because he had made a joke.   
  
"And the second?"  
  
"What?" Frankie's voice caught him out of his thoughts.  
  
"You said two phone calls. What was the second."  
  
"It was my father telling me that I should rot in hell" he heard   
the pain echo through his voice. Even when he hadn't talked   
with his father in years it still had hurt to hear the person he still   
loved in a way having only contempment for him. Maybe it was   
because somewhere deep inside he had still held the hope of   
reconciliation with his father some day. After the trouble. But he   
assumed that this particular dream was over now.   
  
"I am sorry Murdock" and Murdock could hear that he meant it.   
A shocked second as he could see the realization sinking in.   
"You think that...."  
  
Murdock only nodded.   
  
"Oh Shit."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was hours later that they were on the way.   
  
Thanks to Face sweet talk to the girl at the post office they now   
knew who exactly had gotten a letter.   
  
Amy  
  
Tanya  
  
Frankie's brother and parent's  
  
And Murdock's brother and father.  
  
They had decided that the situation was not one to clear over the   
telephone. Still as Murdock looked at the list he felt a certain   
reluctance in talking with his father. But that would be   
something they could talk about later.   
  
Their first destination was now Amy. Being able to avoid Tanya   
as the letter sent to her had returned unopened. Marked "Return   
to Sender - Addressee moved ".  
  
A fact that the nice girl at the post office would never let   
Stockwell know as Face talked he into letting the letter   
disappear. And he still had gotten a date out of it as well.   
  
Some guys are just lucky.   
  
He leaned back in the car. Frankie was driving for the next hour.   
And it was his time to either think or sleep. At the moment he   
was at first.  
  
If not for the circumstances he might have looked forward a lot   
more seeing Amy again. They had stayed in contacted through   
the years and where still pretty good friends.   
  
But they had not seen each other for years. When she would   
have had the time Murdock was with the team and when   
Murdock had time she was on a case. But holding contacted   
over phone calls had worked pretty good as well.   
  
If for nothing else it was seemingly the only good thing coming   
out of all of this.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
7 hours later they arrived at the house that Amy had now been   
living in for the last 2 years. Murdock recognized it immediately   
from the pictures she had sent them. And even without pictures   
he would have recognized her. Standing there she was smiling at   
him brightly.   
  
And the next thing he knew he was taken into an embrace that   
would have made Ba proud.  
  
She greeted Frankie as well but in a more formal and rather   
distant matter. No matter how much Murdock had told her about   
him. For her he was still a stranger.  
  
"Come in" she smiled as they followed her into the house.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Amy looked at the two man sitting in front of her. She didn't   
know this Frankie. But she had very much memories of   
Murdock. Enough to read him in the way he sat there. And she   
knew this gaze. It showed of a lot of thoughts going on behind   
in his mind.  
  
It had been some time since she had been with the Team. But   
this look was one of the things that she wouldn't forget for a   
long time.  
  
In between the insanity and the craziness there would be   
moment of where she would have been able to watch his mind   
drift and strife. Moment where he wouldn't be here at all.   
  
Or all to much.  
  
Moment where he would watch his Team members with eyes   
that knew that he was trying. Trying for them to remember what   
happened there. Knowing that it was for him that they were still   
running. Only one memory that could take the guilt away from   
them. Proving their innocent with it. And she could always see   
the frustration when it still seemed to be a blank.   
  
But now there was something more. She had seen both of their   
eyes shift as they told her the tale. Of the picture an the reason   
behind them.   
  
That everything was innocent and a perfectly good reason that   
explained them all, That they weren't lover. And she didn't want   
to call them liar to their face. Yet at least one wasn't really true.   
She could see Frankie's gaze during the parts that Murdock told.   
His eyes hanging on the pilots words.   
  
Murdock had the worry in his eyes. Seemed like that the other   
that they had visit hadn't taken the news quiet so well. And he   
was afraid that she would be one of them. Little did they know  
  
But Frankie had the look of someone in love. And from the way   
that his gazes where directed she knew that it was a certain   
lanky pilot that she only knew to well.   
  
Still she was happy about seeing Murdock again and being able   
to talk Team that she wasn't looking a gifted horse in the mouth.   
And as it got later it was only natural that she told them to better   
not even think about a motel and presented them the   
accommodation of her own home. Something that Murdock   
smilingly accepted. And also Frankie thanked her for.   
  
She was beginning to warm up to the young man. He wasn't like   
the rest of the Team. But he was a nice guy on his own.   
  
And so it was only natural that she went outside to talk with him   
when she saw him sitting on the bench in the garden. Murdock   
already snoring the house away there was also not much else to   
do.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He hadn't heard her till she had almost stood in front of him.   
  
As yet another proof as unlike the others in the Team he was.   
There was not a single military bone in his body. And it was   
painfully showing. No wonder that Stockwell wanted him of the   
Team.   
  
"Coke?"  
  
She held out the can in front of him and he accepted it smiling.  
  
"Thought I would come out and see how you are doing. You   
seemed a bit lost."  
  
Shrugging it off Frankie just smiled brightly and hoped that she   
didn't notice how wrong it was.   
  
"Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"Tell him what?" 'Play stupid. There is no way that she knows.'  
  
"Frankie. I am a journalist. And I am actually a very good one   
without sounding too modest. I didn't get all this way without   
learning to read people. And when you talked today I could   
definitely read you very clear."  
  
All he could do was stare at her.  
  
"So I repeat. Why Don't you tell him?"  
  
The laughter that was now on his face had no humor anymore   
now. "You kidding. You mean beside the fact that I am so   
different from them that I am only barley a part of them and   
only barley accepted? You didn't see the Team that day. Or how   
he just looked at them and declared them fake. With a face like I   
seen it only rarely on him."  
  
"Don't tell me you think the team was upset because of the   
content of the picture?" He didn't know why she was smiling at   
that question.   
  
"I wouldn't hold it against them. They are military there   
might..."  
  
She laughed out loud and then turned into a giggle that seemed   
to hold on till she held her stomach.   
  
"Glad you find it amusing..." He didn't want to sound so bitter.   
But somehow he just couldn't see the situation as funny as she   
did.  
  
"Frankie. Without going on about the gay politics in Military I   
can assure you that the Team itself has no problems with love   
between people of the same gender."  
  
His brows scrunched together as he looked at her. Wanting to   
believe her yet not really sure. She only smiled at his gaze and   
then reached out to the keys that she kept on a chain. After a bit   
of juggling she finally held a little photo that was attached to   
them.   
  
It was the one of a blond woman smiling into the camera.  
  
"This is Kerry, by Florida law my wife"  
  
And as she turned it around there was one of the rest of the   
Team as they stood smiling at her side.  
  
"And they where there."  
  
Putting the keys back in her trouser.   
  
"And this is why I know that they have no prejudice."  
  
He didn't know what to say. Certainly he couldn't say that most   
man didn't react to bad at two girls in love didn't actually also   
react good to the same at men... So he just looked at her.   
  
She smiled at him as she ruffled his hair. "I don't want to press   
you into anything. And as much as I am able to read Murdock I   
can't say that I know how he feels about you."  
  
A sigh.   
  
"I know...but don't close the barren before the horse are in."  
  
He looked at her confused.  
  
"Don't give up before you have tried."  
  
And with that she left him back in the garden to think.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When they left the next morning Murdock could see that   
something had passed between Frankie and Amy in the time that   
he had slept. They was more friendliness and less distancing   
between them. And out of some reason Frankie thanked her and   
she smiled at him brightly.  
  
When she came over to him she once again hugged him tightly   
"I wish you could have stayed longer. Kerry would have loved   
to see you again."  
  
"But..."   
  
"I know....places to go...people to meet."   
  
"Yes. Give my love to Kerry."  
  
"I will Murdock. And don't be a stranger."  
  
"I won't."  
  
And then there were back in the car. Only waving a few more   
times till they were on the way to the next stop.   
  
Frankie's brother.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"You think they have the pictures?"  
  
"Most certainly.."  
  
Another sigh.  
  
It had been more than one hour since they had arrived at the   
small house that Frankie brother lived in with his wife and kids.   
  
Even thou he knew that he was only avoiding the unavoidable.  
  
He hadn't know how long he had stared into nothingness when   
he felt Murdock's hand on his shoulder. "No matter what   
happens. You will always have the team as family."  
  
And as he nodded he made his decision.  
  
Reaching out for the door before he could change he mind.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The moment between knocking on the door and Frankie's   
brother finally opening seemed to stretch for long. But nothing   
felt like the eternity that passed between him opening the door   
and finding Frankie there and his first words or expression.  
  
The situation only resolved as two child formed missiles   
attached themselves to their *Uncle Frankie*. For a moment   
diverting the wordless that had spread between their father and   
their uncle.  
  
But Murdock knew that the situation couldn't be as bad as   
Frankie had feared when David invited him inside with and   
unsure but present smile.  
  
"Jackie and Owen apparently took the first right at their uncle.   
Might take a few minutes before they leave him out of their   
clutches again. I can ask Sarah to make you some coffee in the   
meantime. Or do you just drink tea. I mean I wouldn't want to   
offend you by offering you coffee."  
  
Outside Murdock smile friendly at David "Coffee is great"   
Internally he sight at the apparently stumbled conversation. But   
at least David was trying. For a moment Murdock thought about   
how this situation would be if he and Frankie would really been   
here to tell him about being a couple. And strangely the though   
didn't feel as bizarre as he thought he would.  
  
But before he could follow that thought any further Frankie was   
back at his side.   
  
"Frankie" another very uncertain smile "I just want to say that I   
don't have any trouble with you choice...."   
  
"It is not true..."  
  
With a breath of relieve David sank into the chair behind him.   
"Thank god. I mean I wouldn't mind you falling in love. It's just   
that these pictures came so sudden. And after you told me so   
much about the Team in you last few letters. I mean I wouldn't   
have a problem with you being gay..."  
  
"Like I said....nothing about these pictures is true so you can   
stop worrying now." He said it with his trademark grin. Yet still   
Murdock noticed a strange tightness that hadn't been there   
before. Only that now was hardly the situation to talk about it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the evening went by without much. The conversation   
was pleasant and Murdock enjoyed playing with the kids while   
the grownup talked. Owen and Jackie took and instant liking in   
their new "Uncle Murdock."  
  
But it was only at the goodbye that the happiness took a damper.   
And Murdock hoped that Frankie hadn't seen the way David had   
flinched while he had embraced him.   
  
Yet now looking at him lying in the hotel bed opposite of him he   
knew that his wishes hadn't been heard.  
  
"It just takes time."   
  
"I know...still it felt strange when he behaved so awkward."  
  
Murdock nodded. He wished that Frankie would say more about   
what troubled him. But he had fallen back into the silence. Only   
broken when he stood up and announced that he would go for a   
walk.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Frankie knew that Murdock was worried about him. But he just   
wasn't the person that he needed to talk to right now. Not with   
the other problem still there.  
  
And that's why he took out the number he had gotten only   
shortly before and dialed it.  
  
The phone was picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Allen-Daily hello" Not knowing the voice he assumed that it   
must be Kerry.  
  
"I'd like to speak with Amy."  
  
"Will do. Hold on a second."  
  
Then a few moment later the familiar voice of Amy appeared on   
the phone. "Frankie! How did it go with your brother?"  
  
"Good and bad at the same time."  
  
"As in?"  
  
"We told him that it wasn't true and he said that he would have   
accepted me even when I would have been gay. Yet he sounded   
so relieved when I told him that I wasn't...and..."  
  
"You felt like you lied to him even when you thought it was   
better that way. "  
  
Leaning back in the phone booth he just nodded only at last   
second noting that she wouldn't be able to see it.   
  
"And he is awkward around me. Didn't kiss me goodbye and   
also the hug felt as if didn't know whether he wanted to hug me   
close or hold me at arm length."  
  
"Don't worry. When I told my mother years ago she didn't know   
what to talk with me for a month. Seemingly I crashed all her   
nice plans of me being a nice wife for a man that would take   
care of me. For whom I would cook and sew the clothing. And   
for whom I would stay at home to take care his children. I know   
that part of her dreams was her hoping that I would give up   
being a reporter. A job that she had always been afraid would   
kill me one day. And the rest......is a long story. But the line is   
that after some awkward she accepted it. And she accepted   
Kerry....in time. I don't know you brother and I don't know how   
he will react. But maybe you should talk with Murdock. I am   
sure he is worried about you."  
  
Seemingly the shocked gasp and lack of an answer didn't   
surprise her.   
  
"No I have not become telepathic but Murdock called me a few   
minutes before you did. That's why I know. And now talk with   
him. He cares about you."  
  
"I will and thanks" and with that he hung the phone up again and   
returned to the hotel room.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Murdock let out a sigh of relief the moment Frankie stepped   
back through the hotel room.  
  
He had slowly but steadily been worried more and more.   
  
Plugging down on the bed Frankie didn't say anything for the   
first few minutes.   
  
Then silently  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
"No I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
This confused Murdock but realization didn't take long. "Amy?"  
  
"The one and same."  
  
"Oh...."   
  
"She told me to talk with you."  
  
"And will you....?"  
  
A sigh, followed by the shaking of his head. But not like a way   
of saying no but rather of if not really sure.  
  
Murdock looked over to Frankie as he sat on the motelbed.   
Seemingly still thinking. With an expression that didn't make it   
look like he was really happy about whatever he was thinking   
about.  
  
"Frankie? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes..I am okay" He truly seemed to make it sound genuine. But   
Murdock knew that it wasn't.  
  
Smiling as to take the sting that his words otherwise would have   
held he simply said "Then why doesn't it sound that way."  
  
Leaning back at the wall behind his back Frankie let out a sigh   
before looking at Murdock.  
  
"It is just with everything that went on I was thinking about   
trying to talk with Stockwell about another assignment."  
  
Drawing his eyebrows together Murdock knew that he looked as   
confused as he felt.  
  
"Why..You can't say that you are bored enough with the Team   
to join two of Stockwell's funpartys?"  
  
For a moment Frankie's eyes closed as if he wasn't sure how to   
say what comes next. "I was thinking about changing the Team.   
I mean the reason why I stared out there are no longer valued.   
After all you guys know now that I was the one that helped him.   
And certainly he will not be able to use me like this again. As   
for you guys. I am sure you won't be ??angry?? at being only 4   
again."  
  
The look in his eyes was serious "I do not belong with you guys.   
Not in your Team."  
  
"Frankie..." he wasn't sure what arguments to bring against but   
he knew that he had to try.  
  
Especially for the pain that he could see in Frankie's eyes.   
Althou quickly hidden by a look of resolvement it still had been   
there. As if this was something he had thought about for some   
time.  
  
Even before the pictures.  
  
Yet maybe the way the Team had reacted to the pictures had   
been the reason that he finally spoke those words out aloud.  
  
"Look Murdock. I know that you are looking for the right words   
to say. But there aren't any. It is the best for you for me and for   
the Team." He smiled shakingly. "After all it is not that I can   
contribute anything that any of the Team couldn't do."  
  
There was a smile but it held no true humor.  
  
"I mean the only thing that I am good at it blowing things up and   
even there BA is better. And you are the A-Team. I am just the   
guy that Stockwell forced upon you."  
  
"Frankie..." he said it softly, waiting till he knew that he had   
Frankie's attention. "You are no burden to the Team. Not ever. I   
mean sure in the beginning there were kind of suspicious about   
you. And I agree that I don't know what Stockwell had put in   
their coffee the day with the pictures. But I assure you that you   
are no burden. If you were a burden Hannibal would have found   
a way to get rid of you. He is the head of the Team and when he   
thinks something is bad for the Team. No rules will make him   
change his mind. If he let you stay on the Team he though that it   
was alright."  
  
"But"  
  
"Same goes for BA and Face. If they think that Hannibal's   
decision is not a wise one. They say so outright. There is no   
softwalking around there in the Team. Thinks are said outright."   
At least most of the time. But he knew that this wasn't   
something that should be said. Still it was true..it would take a   
long time to count all the times that anybody on the Team had   
said words like 'This is insane Hannibal' it had summit to quit a   
lot in the years that they had been together.  
  
"But I am not like you. You are a Team. You are military. You   
fought in a war together. You went through hell together. No   
matter what you say. You 4 are the Team. I am just an intruder   
that liked to play secret agent man for a little while."  
  
"You are no more an intruder of the Team than Amy or Tania   
was. Neither of them had been in military or faught in any other   
war than the usual barou fights. Yet for the time being they had   
been a part of the Team. And they are still a part of the family   
even when they are no longer around. The same goes for you. It   
doesn't matter if they only war you faught in was throwing   
waterballons at your brother. You are still part of the Team."  
  
"but..." Frankie look like he was truly caught in a decision. Not   
knowing what to say. Not sure if he should say anyting at all.   
And so Murdock made the decision for him. Leaning back on   
the bed he reached out for the light.  
  
"I think it is time that we should start sleeping. We have a long   
drive tomorrow."  
  
Then he reached out and turned off the lamp. Putting darkness   
over the room.  
  
"Murdock?" the voice was hesitant.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Thanks" Even when he didn't see it, it sounded like a bit of the   
old Frankie smile was back in his Face.  
  
"Think nothing of it comrade." he returned with a Texan lilt, but   
turned serious for a small second. "Anytime Frankie, and I mean   
it."  
  
"Good night Murdock"  
  
"Good night Frankie"  
  
And before he fell asleep he allowed himself a smile of   
happiness that Frankie would stay on the Team. He wouldn't   
have wanted to see him go. And even when he wasn't really sure   
about what he was feeling he knew that the reason was more   
than just about not wanting to loose a guy that was becoming   
another honorary member of the Team.  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was almost 9 o'clock before they took of to their destination.   
But as the roads where a good drive they managed to arrived   
before 4 o'clock at their destination.   
  
Again Frankie stood back for a bit first having to draw enough   
strength. But this time it didn't take quit as long.   
  
"You sure." Murdock wasn't certain to interpret the look on   
Frankie's face.   
  
"I am sure Murdock. She is my mother. She will believe me.   
Ever since I was a child she had known when I had been lying   
and when I had told the truth. I hope that she will know it this   
time too."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Still despite his brave words it took him a few minutes of   
breathing before he reached out to the door.  
  
And then it was as if nothing had happened. His mother opening   
the door. Embracing him with a happy shout. And smiling at   
Murdock as well. "Come in come in boys. I have been doping   
that you would have a look by. David called me a yesterday.   
And told me everything"  
  
"Mum..."  
  
"Why don't you take a seat I have made some things you will   
like."  
  
"Mum...."  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder ad as he followed it he looked   
into Murdock eyes who shook his head.  
  
"Let her do whatever she does right now. We can as well talk   
with her later as well. Enjoy dinner till then. "  
  
Frankie nodded and sat down.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
However the talking had to take a lot more time than just after   
dinner. At least in Frankie's case Murdock though smilingly as   
he looked over at the now peacefully sleeping man.   
  
Then as he looked up he saw Frankie's mother as she motioned   
him out on the terrace.   
  
He took the coffee that she offered him with a smile and then sat   
down opposite of her.   
  
"Frankie told me a lot about you and your friends. Yet every   
time he talks with me I get the feeling that I am not hearing the   
whole story."  
  
"They are necessary.....in order to protect you" and silently he   
added and not to worry you too much.   
  
"I know...but still it worries me to know that he is out there in   
danger the whole time. Because if it wouldn't be dangerous there   
wouldn't be any need to protect me or anybody else."  
  
Murdock nodded inside. She was right there. But still there   
wasn't much else that he could do to assure her.  
  
"Could you take care of my boy."  
  
"Of course ma'am. I take care of all my friends."  
  
"That is good" she smiled relieved "Because he cares a lot about   
you too."  
  
This puzzled him "Ma'am? You do know that we are no couple?   
That these picture were not what they appeared to be?"  
  
She laid a hand on his shoulder and made sure that he was   
looking in her eyes as she continued. "I know what I seen in   
those pictures. I saw that my son is very happy. And that he and   
you are having a fun time. Whether the reason now for this is   
because you are lovers or simply friends I don't care. As long as   
you don't hurt him. I wouldn't think about saying anything   
against it."  
  
And somehow Murdock felt that despite that she was talking   
about friendship she was still giving him the ok for a   
relationship as well. Telling him that she would accept it. He   
didn't dare to talk back and just nodded. Still wondering what   
the woman had seen. It was true that during their trip Murdock   
had started to look at Frankie with other eyes. But still...  
  
It was Frankie's sleepy voice that that caught him out of his   
thoughts.   
  
As he leaned at the door to the terrace and looked at them both.   
"I was wondering where you went."  
  
And if intended he caught the gaze that told him that it was now   
Frankie's turn for a little talk.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Frankie didn't know what to say when he felt the strong gaze of   
his mother rest on him. It wasn't a gaze that he was used to   
feeling on him when he hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
"So he doesn't know that you care about him."  
  
"Mum I told you it was a....."  
  
He felt a hand connect with his head and as he looked up he   
looked into the scolding eyes of his mother.  
  
"I am not stupid. I know that the pictures where fake. Would   
have known even without you telling me." She leaned back in   
her chair "What *I* am talking about is what I seen here. And   
from that I know that at least one of you is in love with the   
other."  
  
"Mum...."  
  
"Don't you even think about lying."  
  
That shut up Frankie for good. Especially since he didn't know   
how to tell her that she was right.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Frankie looked up when he heard the windows softly creaking.  
  
A bit surprised to see Murdock appear behind him.  
  
It had been only been 3 hours since Murdock had announced   
that he would go to bed. Hardly enough time to consider it a   
goodnights sleep.  
  
Frankie knew that he should sleep too. But somehow he still felt   
too keyed up. And actually he wanted to spent some time just   
sitting on the terrace. It had been some time since he had spent   
the night at his mothers place and he had missed sitting here.  
  
"Everything all right?" It was the first thing that came into his   
mind.  
  
"Yes...Just couldn't sleep. Slept too much in the car today and I   
never was a longsleeper. I was just about to get me a glass of   
water when I saw you out there." Murdock sat down in the chair   
at his side. "Actually the reason I came out here was because I   
wanted to ask you the same."  
  
"I am all right. Just wallowing in childhood memories. I used to   
come out here a lot when I was a child. It was my place to find   
peace."  
  
Murdock smiled. Leaning back as he let his gaze rest on the   
view.  
  
"I can understand. It looks pretty peaceful around here.   
Especially since it is not actually in the town."  
  
Frankie nodded. Maybe it was the place or simply the fact today   
had gone so well. That made him almost giddy with relive.  
  
He looked at Murdock and then pointed to the trees that could   
be seen only a few yards away. "You see those two over there?"  
  
When Murdock nodded he continued. "When I was younger I   
would look at them before I would fall asleep. The one at the   
right always looked too me like the wolf from 'The wolf and the   
three pigs.' and the one at the left was the pig he was chasing.   
Cause every time when there was wind, even slightly, the wolf   
would chase the pig. As he would lean forward to catch it and   
the pig would pull away just at the right time."  
  
He smiled at the memories but turned a bit more serious as he   
continued "I was always scared that something bad would   
happen the day the wolf finally caught the pig." Actually he still   
did. But that wasn't something to say out aloud. After all he was   
grown up now. Or at least he was considered grown-up because   
of his age. Others might be in different option about it.  
  
"Frankie.." Murdock's voice held a tome of amusement "I would   
love to sent this to an old friend of ours. Decker. But I don't   
think he will see it the way we do."  
  
Frankie nodded. The Team had told him about Decker. Since the   
days in Langly where sometimes long and funny stories were a   
good way to pass time.  
  
"It is really quiet here. Only at night you can here the sound of   
the trains going through the trainstation. And you can see the   
stars...all you have to do is lay back your head."  
  
When he looked down again he caught Murdock looking at him   
with a strange expression in his eyes. "What?" it was only a soft   
question not an inquiring one.  
  
"Somehow It seems like I find out just how little you really   
talked about your life before the team."  
  
He knew what Murdock meant, but he just shrugged. "It had   
actually never occurred to me. After all my homelife was hardly   
any worth talking about. Not when it is compared to what you   
and Hannibal, Face and BA did. I mean the time I was sitting   
here gazing at the stars. You were in a foreign country fighting   
for your life's."  
  
"You used to look at the stars?"  
  
Frankie felt himself smile. "Didn't think I was that kind of guy?   
But actually I did. My father taught me all about them. And I   
would know almost all of them. I would look at the stars and see   
the big bear and the little one. And I would see The three stars   
that built the belt of Orion...even his sword. But it was   
sometimes ago. Now I hardly remember any of them. I guess   
along the way I stopped stargazing...don't know when" But   
actually he knew. It was the day that all hell broke loose in his   
life. Like an earthquake that shook his life ?fundament?  
  
"What happened?"  
  
It was scary how well Murdock seemed to know him.  
  
"Dad left us. I mean he wasn't gone. But he didn't life with us   
anymore and every time that I looked up I remembered how   
much I missed him. I didn't hate him. He and Mum just....they   
just couldn't live together anymore. But it was like I woke up   
one morning and everything around me had changed."  
  
He hadn't expected any answers still he made a pause. "He   
wasn't a father right out of the TV. He had his faults. But then   
again show me a human being that hasn't. When we would pick   
from his plate he used to get angry. Yet did the same on our   
plates. And he used to be upset sometimes because we were   
disturbing him while watching the news. But he also would take   
me and my brother to the museum and would tell us stories. He   
knows a lot of them. True stories. About things that really   
happened. Or we would sit in front of the TV and watch a   
science show. Even back then I had been fascinated about   
technical and chemical and how to use them.  
  
The memories flew unbound now and he could actually feel   
again a bit of the pain that he had felt back then. Yes, he still   
loved his father not any less than he had back then. And he   
knew that when this was over that it would be time to call him   
again. Maybe visit. After all it had been too long since the last   
time.  
  
"What about your dad?" he asked Murdock.  
  
But Murdock only shrugged either not feeling like talking...or   
simply not wanting to talk about his father.  
  
Frankie leaned his head back. Looking at the stars once again as   
he had all those years ago. Trying to find the things that he had   
seen there.  
  
But he couldn't.....all he saw were four stars and neither belt nor   
sword.  
  
Then just as he was about to let the disappointment wall over   
him he felt something at his shoulder. Apparently the oh so   
insomniac Murdock had found sleep after all. Now leaning   
against his shoulder with a soft snore. And as he looked down he   
felt a warm smile appear. Wasn't it strange how watching   
someone sleep could make you smile sometimes.  
  
And when he leaned his had back to look at the sky. For a small   
moment he saw the big bear and the small one playing.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was the next day in another hotel room that they sat in.   
  
Frankie strangely quiet for the fact that everything had gone so   
well. Only lying on his bed staring at nothing particular.   
  
"Frankie?"  
  
"It is nothing Murdock. Just leave me to think a bit."  
  
And Murdock did.  
  
Yet when he heard slight sniffing and saw Frankie's shoulders   
shacking that he did go over nevertheless. There were no words   
as he lay down beside him and embraced him. Neither of him   
nor of Frankie. Just the fact that he was there.   
  
Later when He had calmed down it was finally that Frankie   
seemed collected enough to talk again.   
  
Drying his eyes with his sleeve he smiled a bit at the Murdock   
as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sorry. Nerves I guess. I have been so stung up about everything   
that it just came down on me."  
"I was worried that it had been something that your mother   
said."  
  
Frankie tried to look in fake horror. "What you mean you didn't   
listen in on us?"  
  
Swatting him playfully over the head "No I didn't!"  
  
Holding his head Frankie looked at him "Somehow that doesn't   
convince me at all."  
  
But he willingly when back into Murdock's open arms. Liking   
the warmth he felt there. Content with it even if only in   
friendship.   
  
Neither of them realized as they slowly slipped into sleep. Still   
in the embrace.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Murdock woke up the next morning it took him a few   
seconds till he remembered why he was lying in this bed. And   
mostly why his arms where still wrapped around Frankie who   
was sleeping the sleep of the just.  
  
But nothing surprised him as much as the feeling of happiness   
that he felt. As if this was a position that he could actually come   
to like.   
  
But just before his thoughts could go any further he felt Frankie   
wake up.  
  
Blinking at him it also seemed to take him a few moments to   
remember. As he did he blinked at him sheepishly. "Guess I fell   
asleep. Sorry"  
  
Yet his lake of movement out of the embrace somehow made his   
statement not seem quiet as true.  
  
"It is the last one today."  
  
"Yes. Dad and my brother. Not really sure if I should count it as   
lucky to have them live at the same place."  
  
And as they untangled themselves they both felt as if they   
wouldn't have minded a few more minutes.   
  
As if they known that the worst was to come.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Dad! Now listen to me!"  
  
"I always knew it. Hanging around with those guys all the time"  
  
"These pictures are not what they appear to be."  
  
"So you say that you and this guy aren't into each other and you   
are exclusive with the others?"  
  
"I am saying that I am into none of them!"  
  
"I always knew that you were different. I thought sending you of   
to Vietnam would take care of that."  
  
Murdock threw his hands in the air in desperation "I am just   
here to talk with you and if possible talk with Eric"  
  
"Eric doesn't want to talk with you. And neither doesn't anybody   
else of this family. It would be better if you never appear here   
anytime soon. "  
  
"I want to hear it from him. I want to hear it from Eric himself   
that he doesn't want to see me again"   
  
"He doesn't want to see you. And now leave!"  
  
Frankie wanted to hold Murdock back from standing up. But he   
was to late. He had already jumped up trying to storm in the   
door that was behind his father. Frankie didn't know how he was   
sure that his brother was behind there somewhere of if he was   
simply trying the best chance. Yet where he wasn't quick enough   
someone else was. And before Frankie could see the older   
Murdock had gotten hold of Murdock's shirt and was leveling   
him to the floor. The surprise aiding the man and he pulled   
Murdock of balance and shove him to the floor hard. "HE is my   
brother! I have right to see him!"  
  
"I have no queer son. So you are not my son. And Eric isn't you   
brother. You are a stranger to us. Leave. Or I am forced to call   
the police. NOW!"  
  
"You have no right!"  
  
A cold glance was in the older mans eyes as he proclaimed with   
a mocking smile "You are wrong, my dear boy. I have ALL the   
right."  
  
Frankie went over to the place where pilot still sat on the floor   
an, taking his arms to help him up. The look that Murdock threw   
at him was so lost that Frankie had to fight the urge to hug him   
right there. But he knew that it wouldn't help the situation.   
  
"Let's go Murdock."  
  
"But Eric?" The voice was pleading to Frankie. As if it was in   
his power to change the situation.   
  
"Listen Murdock. There is nothing that you can do. He is right .   
He *HAS* right! Let's go."   
  
He pulled the almost trancelike man up from the floor. The eyes   
of the pilot so dazed that he wasn't sure if he was even there   
with them. But he obeyed Frankie like a puppet to its Master and   
followed him.   
  
Out of the room.   
  
The door.  
  
The house.   
  
Leaving behind a life that in reality had ended many years ago.  
  
***~~~***  
  
When they reached the Motel Room Murdock was still very   
quiet and subdued but moving on his own without Frankie to   
lead him. But he spoke no word when he crossed the room to sit   
on the bed. Absentminded laying his hand in to his neck. A   
puzzled expression on his face. And a scary look of clarity when   
he pulled it forward and found it smeared with blood.   
  
For a moment Frankie hadn't even seen the reason for the look.   
till he followed it down to the hand, Feeling the anger boil inside   
Frankie went over to the still starring pilot. Only half managing   
to keep it hidden when he draw the hand to take a look at it. It   
wasn't much blood but enough to take a closer look. Laying a   
hand on his shoulder he asked for permission, Which was given   
with the slight nod of the head before it was bowed down to give   
him better access. To his relief it turned out to be small and far   
from being serious. Yet big enough that it certainly must have   
hurt. "Didn't you feel this?" he asked puzzled. Murdock only   
shook his head slightly and shrugged. "Didn't feel much of   
anything back then."  
  
He tried to give the head back up but Frankie softly pushed him   
down again. "Wait a bit. I'll take care of that one. I might not be   
a Med like Hannibal but I am good at taking care of those little   
wounds"   
  
"First Aid training?"  
  
"No just a rough time when I started my SFX Training"  
  
The soft chuckle that he heard took away a lot of his anger.   
  
"However there *were* times where I looked like someone had   
used *me* for first aid training " He stood up from the bed to go   
to the bathroom and get the things needed.  
  
Bandages....Disinfecting....Hansaplast. Always while looking   
into the room if Murdock was still holding his head down. "Just   
be happy that it doesn't need stitches. I badly failed that class at   
school. " Another laughter and Frankie could see that the tension   
flowing out of the other man's shoulders. Then when he had all   
that he needed he came back. Sitting again down at Murdock's   
side. Pushing the hair up do get better access to the wound for   
cleaning it up. A bit warm water before the harsh reality of   
disinfections would come.   
  
And it worked, beside a small hiss there was no more sign of   
discomfort .  
  
For the next few moment he was so taken up in his tasks that he   
didn't feel the tension returning into Murdock's shoulders but   
after laying the last layer of the bandage he could see it.   
  
"Am I finished?" a muffled voice asked.   
  
"Not yet." and then seemingly without any second though he   
moved behind Murdock and started kneading the tension out of   
him .  
  
There was a short surprised turn of the head but nothing more.   
And the after a while Frankie felt the Murdock lean back more   
and more.  
  
A soft moan was heard as the muscle under his finger turned   
slowly into butter. And then as if it was the most natural thing to   
do Murdock leaned back in his arms and Frankie slung Then   
around him to close them on his chest.   
  
Again it was a subdued voice that whispered   
  
"You think he hates me"   
  
'I wish I knew ' Frankie thought feeling the pain right from the   
pilot, "I wish I knew what he thought. Then I could know why   
he was able to hurt his own son like that. Maybe he was just   
shocked"   
  
The head in front of him shock 'no' "I mean Eric. Do you think   
that he hates me like my father said. Is was it just something that   
he made up to hurt mend get me away from the family "  
  
"Well if I were you I would ask him myself." A sight, and as   
strange as it might seemed Frankie was happy that seemingly he   
had given the right answer.   
  
"So you don't think he hates me?"  
  
Frankie laughed shortly but without much humor. "Till I met   
that old bastard that you call father ...no offence "   
  
"You really what me to answer that?"  
  
"No...but I still thought it was friendly to say. Well before that I   
didn't think that there was anybody that could hate you. I mean   
even with all the trouble that you and B.A. have he still loves   
you like a brother. And the same for Face and Hannibal.   
Anyway ...I didn't think that there was anybody that could hate   
you. "   
  
"Not even you? After all it was my joke that got us into all these   
trouble. And now your brother is sure how to talk with you   
maybe never will . There might always be this rift . And much   
more, as we haven't talked to you father yet. He might react the   
same way as mine. "  
  
Frankie just shook his head. "First of all, I don't think my father   
will react like that. There had been too many things in my life   
that he accepted. He even forgave me the day that I was brought   
home by the police because I had stolen and Wrecked a Police   
car. And I was 14 back then."  
  
A pause  
  
"Second. I could never hate you. no matter what you do. Never.   
No matter what you do." The body in his arms shifted and he   
found himself looking into two curious brown eyes. Looking so   
lost, that for a moment he forgot everything else as found   
himself sinking into then.   
  
"Why?"  
  
The question was so sudden that it took him by surprise.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why could you never hate me?"  
  
The eyes kept holding his own, as they waited for his answer   
and he felt a smile creep up his lips "Don't you know?"  
  
And as if it was the most natural thing to do, he leaned forward   
and planted a soft kiss on Murdock's lips. For a moment all he   
felt was good. The sweet tease of the lips and their soft texture   
under his own. However then the rational part of his mind   
piped in and for a moment he felt the fear of that he had gone to   
far. He closed his eyes. Not willing to see any sign of   
disappointment or anger.   
  
Till a soft voice reached his ear.   
  
"I guess I *do* know"   
  
And when he opened his eyes there was no sign of disapproval   
just a smile.   
  
Just a knowing smile that only disappeared when he felt himself   
being drawn forward into a other kiss. A lot deeper and longer   
than the first one. Whipping away any further doubts that there   
might have been.   
  
No more question.  
  
Just answers.  
  
***~~~***  
  
***************  
  
At first he wasn't sure where to put the persistent noise that   
reached his ear. It was only a few moments later that he   
connected it with the sound of someone knocking at the Motel   
room door.  
  
Moaning he untangled himself from Murdock's hand and stood   
up to open it. All the while contemplating who might want what   
at this time of the day.  
  
A question that was even more present when the who was   
answered in form of a police officer looking at him from the   
other side of the door. It couldn't really be that Murdock father   
had truly called the police about them. That would have   
been....actually...wouldn't be so strange at all.  
  
"Officer?" It was now that he realized that the Officer wasn't   
even looking at him. But gazing right at Murdock who was   
looking back with a blank expression.  
  
"Hi Henry" it seemed to have sounded more casual but only   
turned out forced.  
  
"Hi Eric"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Murdock sat up as Frankie stepped aside to let Eric walk in.   
Without any word sitting down beside him.  
  
"How did you...."  
  
"Find you?....Find out what happened?...Feel about it?"  
  
"Actually all. But I am not so sure."  
  
Before another word Eric leaned over and embraced Murdock in   
a tight embrace. Not saying anything and actually not needing   
to. When they had been younger there had been times like that.   
When all they would needed was too look at each other and   
know what the other was thinking. It had only been in later years   
that the connection had been more apart but never gone   
completely.  
  
When they parted Murdock felt a bit better "Well how did I find   
out...." Eric laughed without real humor. "Dad came to me last   
night. Drunk to the gills. It took me 5 minutes till I found out   
what he wanted to tell me. Scared the hell out of Joan. But then   
he finally told me. About the pictures he had gotten. And how   
he took the letter addressed to me before I could see it. How you   
had the gut's to show up in his house and talk with him. He said   
me that you tried to say that it wasn't true. I just nodded and   
waited till he was done. I am not sure what to do next.. But I   
knew that I couldn't just let you leave without saying something   
about it."  
  
A brief smile appeared "Finding you was actually easy. After all   
I am working for the police." he smiled cheekily "Just don't be   
surprised if they don't smile to friendly when you check out. I   
had to tell them something about why I was looking for you."  
  
Murdock looked over to Frankie who just rolled his eyes. Yet   
Murdock couldn't hide a chuckle himself. Some things didn't   
change over the years. And his brother was till one of them.   
Older. Married. A responsible person of the law. But still a   
cheeky bastard when it came to things.  
  
But he felt his smile disappear when he repeated the last and   
unanswered question. "How do you feel about it?"  
  
"Well yesterday Dad told me that you said that the both of you   
weren't in a relationship. And with this is mind I came here   
today. Now today however I arrive in a motelroom. The door   
opened by a man that is only halfawaken. One bed is still made   
and the other has two pillows. Which made what I planed to tell   
you appear a bit strange."  
  
"Eric..."  
  
"I don't care. You don't need to explain. It is your live and your   
decision. We are both grown up enough to know the decision we   
make in our own life and the consequences."  
  
"So you are okay?"  
  
"Hey I am your brother. My job isn't to tell you whether or not I   
agree with relationships you choose. My job is it to threaten you   
significant other to better not hurt you or they will have to deal   
with me."  
  
Murdock couldn't hide the laughter that escaped his lips.   
Especially when he saw Frankie swallow uncomfortable and   
shifting unsure.  
  
After all things finally were definitely going up again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived at the house the next morning however the   
question where back. Especially when Frankie looked at   
Murdock.  
  
The Team was not around so they still had time for talking.  
  
"If you want to...you know...I mean I know that...I mean I know   
you where upset... "  
  
But Murdock only smiled back "If all this stuttering is supposed   
to end in the question whether or not I want to pretend last night   
didn't happen that the answer is no."  
  
Eyebrows that raised.  
  
"I might be crazy Frankie. But I certainly know what I am   
doing. And I knew what I was doing yesterday."  
  
And with this he leaned forward to kiss.   
  
It was a clearing of a throat that brought them back to reality.   
  
And Face's surprised "Welcome....ahmn....home."  
  
Frankie felt himself blush under the Team looks. Hoping that   
Murdock would know the right thing to say.   
  
"Hi guys" He smiled as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't a couple?"  
  
"Well at that point it was true"  
  
Hannibal didn't say anything just shook his head. Face and Ba   
took a few moments but afterwards they went over and smile at   
them.   
  
And that was all that was ever necessary about that topic.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was late at night when he was woken by they ringing of the   
phone. Groggily Frankie reached over. Trying to pick it up   
without waking Murdock who was sleeping at his side was an   
almost impossible task. But still he managed it.   
  
It was only when he was already picking up the phone that it   
dawned him how surprising it was that someone had been able   
to find out the number of Stockwell's hideout.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Frankie?"  
  
"Amy how did you get the number?"   
  
"You really asking a reporter to tell he sources?"  
  
"Ahmm...sorry...I mean"  
  
"Silly....Murdock told me. "  
  
He spoke more quietly as Murdock started to wake up.   
  
"ohh I was wondering. You know that Stockwell would have a   
fit of he found out."  
  
She only laughed. "From what I gather from the tales Stockwell   
gets a fit from everything"  
  
"To true"  
  
"Frankie?" Murdock was only half awaken as he blinked at   
Frankie.  
  
"Nothing love. Just talking to Amy."  
  
"Give her my greetings and tell her to call earlier next time or I   
will repay the favor" and with that he was asleep again.  
  
"He said to tell you...."  
  
"I hear him....still not Mr. Nice when you wake him up." But   
then her voice got softer. "I am happy to hear that things worked   
out for you two."  
  
"Yet it definitely did."  
  
"Sleep well Frankie"  
  
"I will.....I certainly will. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
And with that he put the receiver down again.  
  
Seven days ago he would have never thought that he would be   
here like this. His arms laying around his lover and feeling   
happy about it.  
  
How the space of a few days could change things.  
  
How something that he hadn't even dared to dream about was   
now true.  
  
And with that he went to sleep.   
  
Happy that for once in his life his dreams wouldn't be better than   
Reality.  
  
The End's  
  
Okay...hope you like the story. And won't kill me because it is   
Frankie/Murdock. I just had the idea last Halloween and now   
finally had the time to finish the story.   
  
  



End file.
